Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies
Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies is a 2D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. It is the sequel to the critically-acclaimed Fight or Die. Released in 2001 for Arcades (ACS NOVA System) and the PlayStation 2 as an exclusive title. In 2013, the game was re-released for the Samsung Zeo as a downloadable title for its LIVEPLAY Store. Gameplay The gameplay has been vastly expanded from the first game. The game adds a new, fourth Launcher button to make things simpler, while several new gameplay mechanics have been added. The game introduces "Overkills", which are special cinematic finishers that end the match on the spot. Overkills can only be performed when the player is in mode, and are also hard to hit, let alone combo into, limiting their usage. Another new feature is the "Breaker", which allows players to interrupt an opponent's combo with their own attack, allowing them to escape from the combo. Breakers are performed by pressing both weak and medium buttons while being attacked by the enemy, and consumes half of the Rave meter Story In the middle of the fight between Yuko Amano and Aris, Yuko suffers from the Crimson Trance. She was about to murder Aris when she suddenly snaps out. Horrified by what she was about to do, Yuko suddenly stops dead on her tracks, which allowed Aris to perform the killing blow on Yuko. Or so he thinks... Yuko wakes up months later on a hospital bed alongside her cohorts Eiji and Len. Alongside a beautiful girl roughly the sameage as her. The girl introduced herself as Mariya Kanzaki. As it turns out, Mariya once worked for the Creed, but ran away due to an inhuman experinent that she did not want to participate in. This led to her being marked as a traitor by the Creed, and with a large bounty on her head. Mariya then begged for Yuko and the rest of the Spiders to put her in the group, to which Yuko agreed. For months, Mariya and the Spiders lived mostly in the underground to hide, largely ignoring civilization and engaging on more discreet missions. Until one day, the Spiders realized that they, alongside Mariya, are now marked as criminals as well. Realizing this, Yuko, Eiji, Len and Mariya set out to the Creed's headquarters once again, to remove the bounty attached to their heads, and to settle the score with Aris. Characters Returning from Fight or Die *Yuko Amano Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka *Eiji Kagami Voiced by: Keiichi Nanba *Len Stadfeld Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori *Rokuro Higurashi Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita *Larkspur Belladonna Voiced by: Miki Ito *Karasuyama Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu *Goro Ogami Voiced by: Banjo Ginga *Adel Lee Voiced by: Maria Kawamura *Aris Voiced by: Nozomu Sasaki New Characters *Mariya Kanzaki Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino A former servant of the Creed who escaped and became a marked criminal, Mariya joins the Spiders in order to cleanse her name. Mariya fights with Materia-based fire powers. *Hayate Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa A scarred, yet handsome, vagabond who lost one of his arms in the war against the Creed, Hayate comes back as a lone wanderer who seeks a successor to his style. Hayate fights with his katana, which he has named "Mugen", a Japanese word for "infinity" *Chihiro Murakami Voiced by: Hyo-sei A young girl who is possessed by the spirit of the weapon that she holds, Chihiro fights with no motivation aside from sheer bloodlust. Chihiro fights using a cursed wooden axe that is said to be once owned by a serial killer. *Franco Stadfeld Voiced by: Takaya Hashi A notorious gambling lord and Len's grandfather, Franco escapes from his usual comfort zone to find his granddaughter and protect her from those who pursue her. Franco fights using playing cards, combined with his Materia-based kinetic energy Sequel A sequel to the game, Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance, was released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, XBox and GameCube. It featured new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages.. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:ACS Category:Zeo Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games